


La source des contes

by malurette



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dragons, F/M, Fairy Tales, Gen, Spirits
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour Chihiro, l'homme idéal serait un garçon vivant dans une rivière qui n’existe pas.<br/>...Et l'image d'un dragon restera longtemps imprimée sur ses rêves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La source des contes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le voyage de Chihiro  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Chihiro/Haku  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miyazaki Hayao et du studio Ghibli, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "la source des contes" pour Flo_Nelja, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

La nouvelle est gentille mais un peu bizarre, estiment les élèves qui sont là depuis plus longtemps. Toujours un peu dans la lune.  
Ça s’est confirmé le jour où la maîtresse, fatiguée d’entendre les fillettes parler du genre de prince charmant qu’elles voudraient épouser plus tard, leur a donné à faire une rédaction sur leurs rêves, pour faire taire leurs bavardages.

À côté des idées classiques comme un chevalier monté sur blanc destrier ou moto surpuissante, un riche héritier, voire un extraterrestre promis à régner sur une galaxie lointaine, Chihiro innove en racontant l’histoire d’un garçon qui vivrait dans une rivière qui n’existe pas.

D’après elle, l’homme idéal se cacherait dans une source déjà tarie, qu’il faudrait réinventer et faire couler dans son cœur pour qu’il apparaisse.

L’idée ne manque pas de poésie, à vrai dire, mais semble tout de même un peu triste pour une enfant de son âge.


	2. Un rêve persistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'image fantôme d'un dragon persiste encore après toutes ces années.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un rêve persistant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi (Le voyage de Chihiro / Spirited Away)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Chihiro/Haku  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/une pointe de féérique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miyazaki Hayao & du studio Ghibli ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "L'image d'un dragon."  
> d'après So_Yuyu pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L'image d'un dragon revient souvent hanter les rêves de Chihiro. Il y a de nombreuses, très nombreuses années, elle a fait un rêve très long et très coloré qu'elle n'a jamais pu oublier, peuplé de toutes sortes de créatures fantastiques, avec beaucoup de moments effrayants, et aussi des passages formidables.

Elle n'était qu'une petite fille à l'époque, et depuis elle a passé l'âge de croire aux dragons. Pourtant nuit après nuit, parfois elle voit de l'eau, ou le visage d'un jeune garçon, mais du fond de ses rêves elle sait qu'il s'agit toujours du même dragon. Viendra-t-il un jour la chercher ?


End file.
